Thomas Richards
"So Dylan, my brother, here we meet again, Gods locked in mortal combat amongst these mortals." "You're not a God; just another asshole who needs to be killed." "Overconfident as usual. I see the virus did little to effect your arrogance. That will change soon." -Thomas and Dlyan before fighting on the USS Lazarus. Biography A fallen angel, Thomas "Tommy" Richards was a former University of Miami football star, turned bio terrorist. His rise and fall can be attributed to two people: Dylan Thomas and Jennifer Huxley. Two of his closest friends, Tommy began to succumb to jealosy with Dylan and Jennifer becomming closer. He thought that his in would be when Dylan came down with an unknown illness, but it turned that Jen became more and more worried about Dylan. After Jen left the hostipital for spring break, she ecountered him and the two had and argument. Enraged by her rejection of his advances, he threw her to the ground and tried to assult her. This was stopped by Dylan, who in a mutated state, and Dylan's back was snapped in half when Dylan smashed Tommy's back on his knee. This resulted in Tommy being paralyzed from the waist down. Jen testified against him but Dylan was no where to be found. The trial was short and one sided and it resulted in a life sentence for Tommy. He was left to rot as a crippled man as those who wronged him went free. This resulted in Tommy growing very dark and angry at the world. He wanted the world to burn so they can feel his anger. This chance finally came when he was approached by a group who wanted to test a new bio weapon dubbed X-Rain. He gleefully accepted and was injected with the parasite. This resulted in his "death" and "resurrection." X-Rain's Result Main Article: X-Rain With the infection of X-Rain, Tommy became very much a new Uroboros monster. The fusion with the Zeus Virus allowed Uroboros to be stabilized and controlled. From this, Tommy was possibly the greatest threat known, maybe even eeking out Albert Wesker. In this, Tommy's skin was nothing but a thin shell for the Uroboros form underneath. This caused Tommy to become much more dangerous over time as damage to his skin would allow more tentacles to poke through, giving him greater offensive capabilities. Second Form Tommy had the upperhand through most of his fights against Dylan due to the Uroboros virus. However, as his skin took more and more damage, he began to go out of control. After being defeated with an Zeus Virus inhibitor, Uroboros began to grow uncontrolled causing Tommy to consume more bodies and him growing into a new twelve foot tall monster. This stage resembled a Uroboros monster but it was much larger and had dedicated fingers. This form eventually was defeated by Dylan who doused it with Thermite. This caused a massive defensive reaction to occur. Third Form When Uroboros responed to the Thermite incendiary, it rapidly began to grow and integrated various materials both organic and inorganic into its worm ridden mass. This new form resembled a massive four legged spider with a gapping jaw. This form was completely invulernable and seemed to have intelligence as it reacted to Dylan's attempts to destroy a munitions dump in hope of destroying the ship. Eventually Dylan found an explosive charge and threw it into the dump where the various viruses were stored. Tommy tried to get it out of there by climbing into the dump before Dylan detonated the explosive. This blew up the entie ships's middle and causing the shipt to sink. Ressurection Despite him seemingly being killed, Thomas survived the destruction of the USS Lazarus but in a much reduced form. What survived was a single pod of Uroboros containing the brain of Thomas. Drifting with the currents, the pod was eventually taken up by a fishing vessel where Thomas used the material in the hold to reform his body. Slaughtering the crew, Thomas took the ship to South America where he began to plan his revenge. Seeing himself as the new Albert Wesker, Thomas began to put together a plan to create a new Eden for humanity where only the select few could enter. Using a mysterious organization called Nemesis, Thomas began to use his infected body to create a new version of Uroboros to create a new generation of weapons. Category:KnightNapier